1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair treatment preparations containing a combination of active substances for caring for and revitalizing mistreated hair, more especially for regenerating
hair damaged by split ends.
2. Statement of Related Art
Split ends are a phenomenon which is manifested in the hair shaft becoming porous and in splitting of the hair at the ends. Split ends are caused, among other reasons, by severe mechanical stressing of the hair, for example by frequent brushing, backcombing or combing against a high combing resistance. High combing resistance in dry hair can be caused by damage to the hair surface, static charging or tackiness due to remains of hair sprays. The risk of split ends is also increased by weakening of the hair structure which can be caused by frequent or careless use of chemical treatments, for example in permanent waving or dyeing.
Accordingly, there has been no shortage of attempts to regenerate hair damaged by split ends by treatment with suitable preparations, i.e. to halt the further progress of splitting and to restore the damaged hair to a healthy appearance.
Panthenol (2,4-dihydroxy-N-(3-hydroxypropyl)3,3-dimethylbutyramide) is a known constituent of hair conditioning preparations (cf. Drug & Cosmetic Ind., June 1975, 42-45, 149-153).
Reducing sugars have also been described as a structure-improving additive for hair treatment preparations (for example in published German patent application No. 28 24 025).
However, known preparations only show a significant effect when they remain on the hair after application, as is the case with hair setting preparations or hair lotions. By contrast, it has not previously been possible to obtain a satisfactory hair regenerating effect from rinsable hair treatment preparations such as hair treatments, hair rinses or even shampoos because the hair contact time of products such as these is relatively short.